Problem: A blue pair of shorts costs $$15$, which is $5$ times as much as a black belt costs. How much does the black belt cost?
Solution: The cost of the blue pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the black belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$15 \div 5$ $$15 \div 5 = $3$ A black belt costs $$3$.